Fake Ultra Sci-Guy
A member of the Cult of Raptors, and their resident scientist. Personality Something of a mad scientist, Sci-Guy seemingly exists to tamper with creation and force it to take the design most suitable to him and his master. He is not a fighter and actually abhors having to battle and would much rather have one of his minions, or creations do it for him. Said creations matter to him by how much of a success they are. His seeming improvements to advancement of Synthetic Ultras such as Geed, are respected in his eyes, while failures like Dinosorry are treated as expandable fodder. That said, all of his creations are ultimately tools for further his and his master's goals. He also takes pride in being the one Big Sua seems to trust the most, as he helped him create some of his most important objects, and is the one left in charge when he is not around. At present, his greatest desire is to gain mastery over the lights, so that he may gain 'ascension' among the Super Ultras of legend. This goal brings into question his loyalties to his master, therefore he keeps it to himself. For that reason, his surface research is about bridging the gap between SS particles and Ultra Particles. History Suspected to be created from an alternate Ultraman Nice, Sci-Guy exists to manufacturer the most powerful items the Cult uses and oversee the creation of new members. Powers and Abilities - Arch From= Using the Kaijuizer Virus, SciGuy transformed himself into a monster similar to Arch Belial in a last attempt for victory over his enemies. In this form he had turned savage and now towers over normal Ultras. * Sparkle Sparkle Annihilation Kosen: A beam from his mouth that is much stronger than the name implies * Sparkle Sparkle Divine Wrath: Using his crystals he generates a cloud of purple lighting around him that rains down on his enemies. * Sparkle Sparkle Death Sphere: A sphere of pink, black and purple energies conjured in his hand and thrown }} Inventions * Sole Inventions: Things he created on his own. ** Capsule Shot: A special blaster whose effect change depending on the capsule he has placed within. Without any it is just a blaster. *** Raptorizer: Fires the virus in energy form to infect a kaiju, or transform a mundane humanoid into a Raptorian. *** Kaijuizer: Using a virus based on Kaiju and Seijin genes, Sci-Guy can use this one time shot (the gun breaks after that) to transform him or someone else, into a massive kaiju similar to Arch Belial. It could also enhance the power of Kaiju or Seijin...but he knows he couldn't control them and won't bother. *** Ice Capsule: Generates a freezing shot. *** Fire Capsule: Shoots fire balls. *** Rescue Capsule: Shot like a flare it transports him and anyone around him, back to his home base. ** Sparkle Visor: The head gear he wears, they are real time scanner, calibrated for detecting SS particles. Despite what one would assume, they do not cover his eyes. ** Raptorizer Virus: Originally created to take control of Kaiju and enhance their powers, it simply weakened them. However, he has found that merging it with Synthetic Ultras can produce stronger, but more dangerous warriors... *** Raptoroids: **** Cyber Raptoroids **** Raptor King: *** Raptorians: ** Edge Virus*:Sci-Guys claims to have created this, but evidence suggests otherwise. He has, however, experimented with it and found it to be too dangerous to use. * With Big Sua: Things he created with help from Big Sua. ** Giga Raptorizer: The key to Sparkle Impact. ** Sparkle Mind: The device which generates more Sparkle-Sparkle Particles. ** Super Sparkle Bomb: The unfinished device created for Sparkle Impact. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fake Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Synthetic Ultras Category:Dino Jihad 2